Havok
Život Alex Summers se narodil Scottovy Summersovi a Jean Greyové v roce 1990. Bydlel na internátu. Po smrti svých rodičů v roce 2006 byl znechucen světem. X-men: Origins Wolverine v roce 2009 byl napaden a unesen Sabertoothem aby byl využit k jedné zbrani. Byl zachráněn Wolverinem a později odletěl v X-menovském letadle se kterým příletěl Beast. X-men: Nová třída Chvíli studoval v Xavierově akademii ale věděl že jeho síla je příliš mocná a tak se nechal dobrovolně zavřít. O dva roky později ho však navštívil Wolverine který v něm viděl potenciál a šokovalo ho že byl synem Scotta a Jean. Havok trávil čas v tajné základně FBI protože ve škole nemohli cvičit kvůli mladým studentům. V jeho týmu byli kromě Wolverina také Iceman,Colossus, Shadowcat,Banshee, Darwin, Angel a Storm. Zrovna když byli Wolverine a Storm na misi byli napadeni Sebastianem Shawem. K němu se přidala Angel a když se Darwin s Havokem snažili zabránit Shawowě úniku Shaw zabil Darwina. X-meni se nakonec vrátili do sídla kde cvičili v hangáru. Havok se nakonec díky Wolverinovi dokázal ovládat a používat svojí sílu s rozvahem. Nakonec se dozvěděli že Shaw chce opakovat události na Kubě v 60 letech a tak rozpoutat třetí světovou. Havok dokázal odstarnit Angel z cesty a byl svědkem jak Wolverine porazil Shawa. Najednou se však zjevil Magneto s Mystique a Magneto zabil Shawa. Poté chtěl vyvolat rakety ale byl zastaven Havokem, Colossusem, Icemanem a Wolverinem a utekl i s Mystique, Angel, Azazelem a Riptidem. Havok se později stal officiálním členem X-menů. Avengers v roce 2012 byl Havok zrovna v sídle mutantů když Abomination zaútočil na sídlo X-menů kvůli Tesseractu který vzal Wolverine. Havok společně s Colossusem s ním bojoval ale byli poraženi a sídlo bylo poničeno. Havok se později vydal společně s Wolverinem, Icemanem, Collosusem, Shadowcat, Bansheem a Storm do New Yorku kde bojovali Avengerům a ostatním hrdinům s invazí Chitauri. Wolverine si kladl za vinu smrt některých studentů a vydal se do exilu. Wolverine 2 O dva roky později v roce 2014 se Magneto objevil v nově opraveném sídle a chtěl X-meny varovat. V tu chvíli se zrovna vrátil Wolverine. X-men: Lidé Zítřka Magneto řekl že viděl záchvět budoucnosti- Mystique zabila Bolivara Traska který zabíjel mutanty.Lidstvo poté Mystique chytilo a z jejího těla vyrobili Sentinely kteří vyhladili mutanty a později i samotné lidi. Nejdříve museli ale osvobodit trestnané mutanty kteří by jim mohli pomoct (Bishop, Warpath, Sunspot, Blink). Zastavili se u Magnetova přítele Barona Von Struckera kde měl Magneto své biologické děti- Wandu a Pietra Maximovovi.. Havokovi se Scarlet zalíbila. Magneto si vzal Quicksilvera protože věděl že se dokáze vloupat díky své rychlosti kamkoliv. Quicksilver Magneta společně se sestrou nenáviděli protože kdysi znásilnil jejich matku a Magneto je nevychovával a Maximomovi přišli o rodiče díky zbraní Tonyho Starka. Quicksilver tehdy všechny zachránil před agenty FBI a umožnil jim utéct. Quicksilver je poté opustil a X-meni společně s trestanými mutanty odletěli do Paříže kde mělo být setkání.Mystique tehdy umožnila svůj atentát který se však díky X-menům nepovedl. Magneto však chtěl mystique zabít a při tom jí poranil ale ona utekla. Magneto se tehdy odpojil od X-menů. Trask našel krev Mystique a začal vyrábět Sentinely. Těch se zmocnil Magneto a chtěl s nimi zabít lidi a X-meny. X-menům se jim povedlo Magneta zastavit ale při tom umřeli Iceman, Colosus, Storm,Bishop, Warpath, Sunspot a Blink.Wolverine si to opět kladl za vinu a opustil X-meny a přidal se k Avengerům. Avengers: Age of Ultron Havok tehdy slyšel že Beast odmítl pomoct Avengerům s Ultronem. Přidal se tedy k nim a znovu se setkal s Wandou a byl svědkem stvořen Visiona. Odletěli do Sokovie kde umřela Electra a Pietro byl zraněn ale Ultron byl zničen pomocí Visiona. Před ním než se Havok vrátil k X-menům tak mu Wolverine dal úkol- Znovu obnovit X-meny. Deadpool Havoka zaujmul Deadpool a chtěl ho využít jako X-men k většímu dobru..Jednoho dne ho Havok při snídaní cerálii uviděl v televizi kde způsobil chaos na mostě. Vzal si X-Jet a společně se svojí kamarádkou Negasonic Teenage Warhead se vydali Deeadpola zastavit. Havok a Teenage umožnili utéct Deadpoolovu nepříteli Ajaxovi což Deadpoola vyprovokovalo. Rozzuřený, Deadpool se ho snažil napadnou ale jenom přišel o ruce. Havok pak Deadpola spoutal a chtěl ho ukázat Beastovi protože Deadpool dodádá důvěru síly. Deadpool však unikl. Později Deadpool požádal o pomoc Havoka a Teenage aby zachránili Vanessu Carlyle od Ajaxe. Havok se utkal s Angelou Dust ale byl poražen ale Teenage jí porazila a pří tom způsobila masivní explozi která decimovala lod. Poté Havok řekl Deadpoolovi Ajaxe usetří a dokáže tak že je hrdina. Nicméně Deadpool ho zabil. Havok byl zklamaný a tak ho i s Teenage opustil. Captain America:Civil War Havok byl kontaktován Captainem aby se přidal do jeho týmu. Havok se tedy zúčastnil bitvy kde se znovu setkal s Deadpoolem kterého jednou zparalyzoval. Poté byl ale zatčen Iron Manem. Ale Captain ho nakonec osvobodil. X-men: Apocalypse Stále se marně s Loganem pokoušel obnovit X-Meny. Dále se zamiloval do Wandy ale ta mu řekla že bude nejlepší když bude sama. Když se v sídle s Mystique objevil Nightcrawler Logan Havakovi řekl aby Nightcrawlera i s Wandou a Jubilee vytáhl ven aby mu Nightcrawler mohl říct o jeho rodičích. Havok o nich od Nightcrawlera slyšel jenom samou chválu. Když se však vrátili do sídla viděli že sídlo bylo zničeno. Od Wolverina se dozvěděli že se tu objevil Apocalypse který unesl Proteuse,a spáchal výbuch při kterém Beast zemřel. Wolverine si to kladl za vinu protože ho Beast chtěl zastavit. Vztahy Rodina Scott Summers- Otec † Jean Grey- Matka † Spojenci [[X-Meni|'X-Meni']]'- '''tým Scarlet Witch- členka týmu, partnerka Wolverine- otcovská figura Beast- blízký přítel † Negasonic Teenage Warhead- členka týmu Quicksilver- bratr partnerky Mystique- dříve nepřítelkyně ze které se stala spojenkyně Rogue- dříve nepřítelkyně ze které se stala spojenkyně Banshee- člen týmu a přítel † Iceman-člen týmu a přítel † Storm- členka týmu a přítelkyně † Colossus- člen týmu a přítel † [[Avengers|'Avengers']]'- tým''' [[FANTASTIC FOUR|'Fantastická čtyřka']]'- tým' Strážci galaxie- tým Nepřátelé [[Hellfire Club|'Hellfire Club']]'- tým' Sebastian Shaw † Angel Salvadore- dříve spojenkyně která se stala nepřítelem † Azazel † Emma Frost † Sentinelové Apocalypse † Kategorie:Hrdinové) Kategorie:Mutanti)